I've never made a bet, but we gamble with desire
by Sway.Sway.Madys.Adventure
Summary: Hannah and Jack have known each other since they were little tykes. Do you think that now they are dating their relationship will survive their journey of life?


**This is my first ever fan fiction and it will probably end up really crappy. I am a shitty writer after all :( Any who… I'll be posting the link for the polyvore for each chapter here so that you can understand what I'm describing for their clothes. **

**Anyway, love you guys and I hope you enjoy my story. Make sure you review so I can take your constructive criticism so I can improve my writings :D. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own All time low or any other brand I use in my fan fiction stories.**

* * *

Hannah POV

It's a Friday morning before school and I have my music blaring out of my tiny speakers as loud as it can go, just dancing around my room like I always do every morning before school. I got dressed in my long white shirt, my favourite skirt, my white heels, some bangles, my gold necklace and my white/cream handbag. Once I was dressed I did my makeup and I straightened my hair and then went downstairs for breakfast.

I ate a bowl of coco pops and I was full. All I had to do now is go brush my teeth and grab my bag, after I was off walking to school. As you can tell this was like any other day- get up, get dressed, makeup, hair, breakfast and then walking to school.

When she finally got to school she walked to her locker on her own because she was early today. 1st period and 2nd period she had algebra then biology, her two most hated subjects. She got out her books and went to chill under the trees waiting for her best friends to get to school.

It was nice and peaceful until her friends got to school. Alex, Zack, Rian, and of course Jack. I've had, had a crush on Jack ever since she met him. We flirt all the time and we get close and stuff but he has never asked me out.

Hannah decided this week that she was finally going to ask Jack out this morning as soon as she saw him.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Hannah!" Alex, Zack and Rian chorused.

"Hannah banana!" Jack screamed running over to me and picking me up and spinning me in a circle, then he put me down.

Jack was wearing his JAGK shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, one of his favourite hoodie's, his black vans and his sunnies. He looked hot as he always does. Gah! I'm so in love with him!

"Oi Jack! Come over here!" I ran over to another tree, far enough so that the boys wouldn't hear what I was saying but close enough so they didn't think we were ditching them.

"Yeah Han? What do you want this time?" I looked down and started blushing immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay… umm, hey Jack … I just wanted to tell you… that I really, really, really like you… like a lot. Would you go out with me?" By the time I was finished I was barely audible. All I could do is look down and blush, how embarrassing! I felt Jacks warm hands touch my face.

"I really like you too Hannah," and with that he moved my chin up and kissed me lightly on the lips and then smiled at me and enveloped me in a massive hug. "And yes I will go out with you."

Jack and I walked back over to the group hand in hand. Alex, Zack and Rian looked completely confused.

"Hey guys." I said as we returned.

"Are you and Jack going out now, because I'm completely lost on what is happening?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we are," Jack countered.

Just as Jack replied the bell rang. It was class time and that meant no more being near Jack. I sighed and got up off the ground and kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye to the guys, skipping off to home room.

I walked out of biology and put my books in my locker and grabbed my performing arts folder and my english book. Then I walked out of the building to go and find the guys at our usual lunch spot which is near our gymnasium.

The guys were already there chilling and eating their lunches, so I sat next to Jack.

"Hey guys." I said in a cheery voice.

"Hey," the guys didn't seem to be as happy as Jack. In fact, Jack looked as though he was doing a happy dance, but on the inside. I held his hand under the table and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Do you want to ditch the rest of the day with me?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Yes, where do you want to meet?"

"Um, meet me at your car. We can drive to mine then."

"Okay baby."

Alex, Rian and Zack were talking about band stuff while Jack and I were talking so they had no idea that we were ditching them for the rest of the day. I kind of feel guilty that we are leaving them and I want to invite them to come with us but; at the same time I just want so alone time with Jack. Maybe next time they could come.

I just realised that they boys would be going on tour this weekend and I'm going to be left at home all on my own and I won't be able to see Jack. I hope that the weekend passes fast. With that thought the bell rings.

"Bye guys!" I tackle hugged Alex and then Rian and Zack piled on top of us. Jack took my hand and pecked me on the lips.

"Remember, meet me at your car." Jack said before he walked off with the other guys.

I quickly made my way to my car to meet Jack. I jumped in my car and put on the air-con to cool it down before Jack arrived. Within minutes the passenger door opened and then we were off to Jacks house.

I'm glad that his are still out at work, so we have the whole house to ourselves.


End file.
